


Something Right

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Summary: Bond总在做错误的选择，直到Q。





	Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: 标题和文中歌词来自James Morrison的“Something Right”。当我看完Spectre之后我觉得这首歌不能更适合这CP了。我终于还是写出来了，感谢Paddington 2。

All the mistakes, the rough breaks  
The bad taste, the heartaches  
And getting nowhere

与人们的通常认知相反，007，或者说James Bond，并不讨厌安全感。他也不厌恶每天早上起床发现身边躺着同一个人。事实上，如果人们愿意好好看看他的履历就会发现，几乎每次他有机会，他就会放弃充满刺激和危险的间谍生涯，跳进普通人温暖闲适并且看起来没什么劲的日常生活里。  
有时候他的对象是同行，毕竟只有这行的人才能真的理解这行的事儿。但他们往往希望发现007后面的James Bond，然后发现James Bond并不如想象中那么有趣。他们似乎觉得自己的工作是带着面具在生活，卸下面具还能有普通人的人生。但Bond很早就意识到了，特工这种工作，就跟艺术家一样，工作是你的一部分，你没有其他选择。  
所以他往往会发现，在步入普通人生活之后，危险仍旧接踵而至，然后把“普通”从他的人生中切除。于是他最终还是会回到MI6，至少在间谍生活中，危险和刺激是有迹可循的，是意料之中的。  
大概也正因为如此，James Bond，或者说007，还是会在得到每一个机会的时候，跳进名为“普通人日常生活”的充满未知危险的漩涡里，那对他来说仿佛有塞壬在召唤。  
然后他总会受伤。身体上，或者是心灵上，或者都有。  
实际上如今他已经可以没什么抵抗地接受医疗照料、物理治疗和心理评估了。他受过的伤足够多，足够复杂，足够要命，这让他知道抵抗这些对恢复没有帮助。当然，这又一次与人们的通常认知相反。

他们提起这个话题的时候一共才睡了三次。  
这当然不是说他们对彼此不感兴趣，事实上恰恰相反。只不过他们没有那么多闲暇时间。  
在他俩滚在一起之后的第一个早晨，Bond醒来的时候，Q已经在MI6给006指导任务了。然后接下来的三个月里，Bond执行了4个任务，其中一个花了差不多一个月，另一个让他在医务室里耗费了三周。  
所以，没那么多闲暇时间。虽然在Bond从医务室被放出来的第一个晚上他们就睡在了一张床上，但那不过是第二次。  
又过了两个月他们才睡了第三次。彼时，他们对于这件事已经达成了默契，那就是闭口不谈。  
但是Bond，作为James Bond，在第三次过后的清早——也是第一次他醒来发现Q还在的清早—看见了在煮茶的Q之后，道了早安。  
一个普通人的清早。Bond已经听见塞壬的歌声了。  
Q，以他一贯的语气，轻快地回道，“早，007。”  
塞壬停止了歌唱，Bond皱起了眉。  
Q看着他的表情，挑起了眉，“有什么问题吗，007？”  
Bond思索了片刻，回想着Q在之前两次共处的夜晚里是怎么称呼自己的，鉴于他没有其他参考项——他和Q见面要么在任务中，要么在MI6。  
Q，Bond回忆起，在床上叫他“特工”、“Bond”以及，“上帝”。他看了看Q手里的杯子，炉灶上的茶壶，和烤面包机里的面包。  
塞壬又开始哼起了歌谣。  
“James。”Bond叹口气，“叫我James，听你叫我007总让我想起任务时你对我发号的施令。”  
Q的眉毛如今挑得明显意有所指了，“谁说我不在呢，”他停顿了两秒，“James。”  
这下轮到Bond意有所指地挑眉了，“那么我该怎么称呼你呢，Q？”他刻意在“Q”上加了重音。  
Q翻了个白眼。“那是一个鬼魂。”Q耸了耸肩，“已经不存在了，不管是纸质档案还是电子档案。但如果你一定要知道……”  
他停了几秒，凑到Bond耳边，轻声念出了一个很长的名字，意外地普通。  
在他退开的时候，Bond的手爬上他的后颈，将他固定在自己肩膀边上。  
Q抬眼看他，“我喜欢你叫我Q。”  
Bond垂眼看了他几秒，“我也喜欢叫你Q。”他微微抬起嘴角，然后偏过头去亲吻Q。  
Q的名字意味很多事情。那是一个Bond不认识的人。但是Q，代表军需官的Q，意味他是Bond的后援，是他可以完全信任的人。他武装Bond，在任务中是Bond的眼睛和耳朵，同时也是任务平缓时的聊天对象。Q，知道James Bond的全部，而对Bond来说，最重要的是，知道自己可以完全信任他。  
如果Q想要背叛Bond，他要做的不过是在那些装备上动些手脚，或者告诉Bond一些错误的指示，或者在任务的任何一步里，慢上那么一两秒。他甚至不需要真的有背叛的举动。如果Q某一天想要背叛女王和国家，那么以他的聪明才智和他对Bond的了解，他会做的第一件事一定是置Bond于死地。而Bond不怀疑他会成功。所以，无论Q在什么时候叫他什么，无论他是James Bond，007，还是只是James，对Bond来讲，称Q为Q就足够了。

 

All the pitfalls, the brick walls  
The fuck-it-alls, the back calls  
And all the despair

他们的开头其实很像《傲慢与偏见》。Q觉得Bond落伍了，Bond，虽然在交谈中觉得Q有点意思，但仍旧觉得Q太年轻。当然，一个在嘴上丝毫不落下风也没有被特工的气势吓倒的军需官让Bond觉得很有意思，但他并想不到事情会如此发展。Q，并非如大家所想，只有智商没有情商。他是有些天才特有的古怪之处，但Bond也有特工特有的古怪之处，所以他们扯平了，差不多吧。  
Q会讲一些冷笑话，他也不是真的对于Bond老是损坏设备有什么持久性的意见，可这也不妨碍他在一场需要占据上风的争论中把“你又弄坏了设备”这点抛出来。Q当然知道Bond对这种指责——还有毁坏公物和公共财产之类的——早就可以置若罔闻。况且，虽然总是在念叨，但是Q在Bond提出要求的时候还是会尽力去做。  
这其实有点像调情，比起任务中那些心不在焉的随口调侃，这类更花费时间的你来我往更接近调情。Bond在没有任务的时候把时间花在Q支部，而Q在开发新玩意儿的时候把Bond的意见考虑进去，更别提那些时不时就会带上暗示和双关的吵嘴了。  
Bond一开始是无意的，但很快，在他发现军需官对于这些言辞毫无意见并且也乐在其中之后，他就开始有意识地做这件事。于是这类型的拌嘴——用Moneypenny的说法，“老夫老妻吵架”——就越来越往别的地方滑过去了。  
当然，回头去看，Bond从不知道，这一切会滑向此刻。他在Q的家里。Q的两只猫亲近地蹭在他身边。Q的衣柜里有两身他的西装，还有三件T恤。他有自己的牙刷，他甚至还有餐桌上的固定座位。他随时知道Q最近的枕边书是哪本，也知道Q的阅读计划。他脑子里甚至还知道再过3周，这两只猫应该要去打疫苗了。

有时候，Bond不出外勤的时候，他会在Q家里过夜。Q会毫无心理负担地把猫粮都给他让他去喂猫。Bond感觉到猫毛茸茸地往他手里蹭因为他手心里还有猫粮的味道。  
Q，穿着黑色白边的睡衣，头发不可思议地比以往更乱。他们睡过的次数两只手都数不过来了，但他在Bond眼里还跟没睡过一样简单又复杂。  
Vesper是他犯下的一个错误——不是说Vesper是错误，她是一个优秀美好并让人难以忘怀的人物，即便Bond没有为她倾倒为她退休，她也极其出色。但选择爱上Vesper，然后退休，跳进普通人的生活里，那是他被心蒙蔽了眼睛所犯下的错误。是他的选择造成的后果。  
他总是在选择跳进普通人的生活里，然后总是不可避免地回来，没有其他选项地回来。在日常生活不可避免地被他搞砸，或者是让他无聊之后，他总是会回来。  
和Q在一起的时候却不是这样。Bond没有选择日常生活——毕竟Q是他的军需官。通常来讲跟同事或者同行上床，总是会在双方的默契中结束。大家都没什么正常生活可言。  
但Q跟其他同事或者同行不一样。Bond没有选择。  
他没选择跟Q上床，没选择跟Q多次上床，没选择进入Q的生活，更没选择帮Q喂猫。他没选择为了和Q的日常生活而放弃做007。  
但结果是，他在这里，在一个MI6同事的床上和家里，终于有一次真正瞥见了之前无数次选择，却始终不得不放弃掉的日常生活。

 

When I go another round  
I can’t help but fight myself  
But you’re blind to all the scars  
That I can see so well

对于Q来说James Bond作为007，是一本摊开的书。只要他想要，他随时可以调出那些理论上来说“深埋地底”的档案，但他没有。  
Bond曾经有一次把自己的档案放进他的手里，纸制的。Q当然知道Bond并没有调取自己档案的权力，给没有权力将它拿到军需部，放到Q的手心里。  
Bond交给他的不是档案，而是他这个人。  
Q很清楚。他接受了，知道Bond是在告诉他，他想让Q知道所有的一切。所以Q打开档案，在自己最珍贵的、无与伦比的头脑里，记下007的每一次“推定死亡”，同时试着把他印象里见过的伤疤和每一次受伤去匹配。  
Bond坐在一边静静地看他。

这次爬起来找上门的不是Bond的过去，而是Q的。在Q变成Bond的Quartermaster之前，他是个少年天才黑客——当然了，必须的。所以，作为一度在暗网上混得风生水起却在某一天就销声匿迹的天才黑客，他必然会有一些不受欢迎的“追随者”。  
所以Bond的一天是，射杀了一个Q的stalker，从绑架中拯救了Q，并顺便捣毁了一个暗网上第三大的交易网站。普通。  
做完简报之后Bond在M办公室门口把焦躁地转着茶杯的Q领回家，放到自家沙发上坐着。打开暖气，打开热水，先把浴缸里放满水。然后拿了条热毛巾，坐到Q身边，用毛巾帮他擦脸。  
“我自己可以……”Q嘟囔了一句，并没有真的抗议。他很累了。  
“去冲个澡。”Bond仔细地帮他把下颌上的一点血迹和灰尘擦掉，“虽然医生说你没事了，但你过两天还有心理评估。相信我，你不想被他们评为‘暂时不适宜上岗’的。”Bond放下毛巾，摘下Q的眼镜，用食指托起他的下巴，认真端详了他几秒，才继续说道，“所以，我们可以先谈谈。”  
Q瞪着他，“谈什么？”  
“你的过去，如果你愿意的话。”Bond停了几秒，右手食指神经性地屈了屈，“或者是我在你眼前杀了个人的事实。”  
Q叹了口气，伸手去捧Bond的脸，“Bond，我是你的军需官。”他瞥见Bond的右手食指又动了一下，于是一只手放下了去拉他的手，“我见过你执行任务，很多次了。”  
Bond的目光停留到了Q的手上，他的右手食指屈起，但这次不是在扣动扳机了，而是勾住了Q的手指。他不知道要怎么告诉Q。很多次，他们知道Bond是个特工，但在被绑架之后、在真的见到Bond在现场的行动之后，他们总是会退缩。很合理，Bond意味着危险。  
Bond想起他交给Q的档案，想起Q认真看完之后，抬起头问自己，“回家吗？”仿佛刚才看到的所有事情并没有让他有任何动摇——也许是没有，Q见过现在的他在任务里，也应该从许多人口中听过或真或假的他的过去。档案里的事情对他来讲并不是什么新鲜事物。  
Q一直知道Bond是谁，也一直将Bond带向安全。  
“James？”Q轻轻叫了他一声，凑过来亲了他一下，“我知道你是谁。”接着他的声音又变成了Bond经常在耳机里听见的那样，“谢谢你今天救了我，007。女王和国家都很感谢你今天的付出。”  
Bond对上Q的视线，弯起了嘴角，“很高兴看见你平安无事，军需官。”

 

All I ever did was get it wrong  
All I ever had was a sad song  
But I can see the proof looking in your eyes  
I must have done something right

他们第一次差点谈起这事儿，是在Bond的生死关头。  
Bond在仓库里，好不容易挣脱了束缚，但他显然无法在没有交通工具的情况下，逃离1分钟之后就要落到他，以及方圆十几公里的倒霉平民脑袋上的导弹。于是Bond，作为James Bond，显然认为这是一个向Q提起这事儿的好时机。  
“Q……”他试图开口。  
“别说话，我还有四十秒。”  
水中的Vesper又掠过Bond的脑海，接着他又想到了18个小时前他认真地、近距离看过的Q的眼睛，于是他坚持不懈地往下说道，“万一我没能……”  
“闭嘴。”Q的声音很严厉，不知道是因为这个假设涉及了Bond的死亡，还是因为这个假设质疑了他的能力，或许两者兼而有之。  
Bond想起已经随着他的外套一起消失的购物清单，和本该他去喂却没能喂成的猫，“Q，我希望你知道……”  
耳机里传来的只有越来越快的键盘敲击声。  
“我觉得我们——”  
“Done.”Q的声音打断了他，“有什么话回伦敦当面说。现在，你需要搭上那辆正在朝你驶来的车，去追上那帮混蛋。虽然我现在完全可以让导弹落到他们头上，但我还是认为扣扳机这种事情你来做比较合适。而且他们现在离平民区很近了。”  
Bond不由地笑了一声，“好吧，Q，我的座驾呢？”

等真的回到伦敦，他们两个却好像忘记了这事儿一样，没有人提起。  
有时候，比如现在，在Bond摸着Q的猫，看他穿着睡衣端着茶坐在电脑前一边低声诅咒一边制造破坏的时候，Bond会想再开口谈这个——即便他们现在这个形同同居的状态似乎并不需要再点明什么，即便Bond过去无数的经历告诉他，谈完这些往往不会有好结果的。  
虽然过去的经历无数次告诉Bond，他不应该放纵自己去听塞壬的高歌，他应该足以忍受特工生涯的副作用，因为他做了足够多错误的选择。可是只要看见Q，他就觉得平凡的、日常的、能让他忘记刺激的生活触手可及。  
Bond又想起Q对于他的档案的无动于衷。早在他们上床之前，在他们在美术馆相遇之前，Q就知道他西装下的伤痕累累，和他嘲讽言语下的支离破碎。可是Q从未对此发表过评论。他说Bond是扣动扳机之人，却未曾质疑过Bond是否还有扣动扳机之力。  
“Q……”Bond尚未组织好语言，却已经开口叫他了。  
Q喝了一口茶，并没有看他，“五分钟，James，我保证。”  
哦，对了。他们今天还有计划。冰箱里有食物需要采购，圣诞节将近他们也要去给Q的家人买礼物，还有猫粮快要没了。Bond的思路一下子从刚才的血腥味和火药味里出来，跑进了茶香里。  
日常生活。  
Bond笑了一下。

Bond的意识回笼的时候，他能感觉到身边有个人。他精神紧绷了一秒，睁开眼睛就知道他在Q的身边。  
或者说，Q在他的身边。  
他早就听M—他的M，说过，“家不是一个地方，是一种感觉。”他当时只认同前半句，并认为自己不会知道后半句是否是真的。现在他知道了。  
不是他的或Q的公寓或者什么酒店。所有天花板看起来都差不多。但是是否有Q在他身边是很大的不同。  
Bond用一直手撑起自己的身子低头看了眼枕头堆里的黑发，微微抬起嘴角，俯身去揉Q的头发，并在他的太阳穴亲了一口。  
“今天放假，James，继续睡。”Q闷声说道。  
尽管他心里还是有事想说，但Bond还是躺回了Q的身边。  
全世界都可以等一会儿，毕竟他们今天休假。

Cause if I’m really such fool  
How come I’m the one lying next to you  
It’s in your touch when you hold me tight  
That I must have done something right

FIN,


End file.
